monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Death
'''Death' is an unidentified monster in Monster hunter Calamitous. With the lesser Cwenos and Bishapen it is part of the trio of guards and enforcers to Daimonos. It is notorious for its instant faint signature move and its ability to appear in the Bitterturned tunnels at any time. Back story Death was a human known as Seeth, a longsword user in black robes whose strikes never failed to slay a monster. During the destruction of old Sherin city he delivered the wound that killed the fatalis invading. But after such he fell to his death onto a bunch of sleep herbs and fire completely destroyed the lower half of his body. The Wisps resurrected him into the Bitterturned tunnels main guard, keeping all the abilities and equipment he had as a human and mixed in was a sleep cloud from the herbs. Now he wanders the tunnels, intent on killing all human intrusion into the place. Appearance It takes a somewhat humanoid form. What would be legs is a robe of jet black flowing behind. This robe is most of its body with the only parts not it being the skeletal fingers, the four large reddish spines from its back, and the skull face. From the skull face glow two red evil eyes. And lastly it always carries a huge scythe, covered with spikes and the base having a black/red colour and a silver blade. Behaviour Death only exists for one purpose, killing all who are deemed intruders in the Bitterturned tunnels. Any other monsters it takes no notice of at all. But to those intruders, it is a terrifying presence, it only has a few attacks but two of which are so deadly it needs no others. Death puts them to sleep with a potent sleep breath from it's skull then slashes them with its scythe which always kills its target. Introduction Reapers presence: Bitterturned Tunnels: Stone gardens It is quiet in the area, only the wind blows. But such silence will not last. A black cloud forms on the floor, and it rises. The cloud takes form. Four red glowing spines emerge from the back, arms form from the sides and a head rises from the top. From the black abyss of the head emerges a skull. A bright crimson red and black glow brings forth a huge scythe to its hand. The camera zooms in on the skull and without warning the camera shoots away and two red eyes flash and a hallow breath echoes across the gardens... Rage and tired states Death cannot go into any of those states. He only has a set state. Mount Death can't be mounted, as their is no solid place to grab. Fight Health mechanics It is unique in having one fully set health stats carry over to all appearances. So if damage was done to Death during one encounter in an unstable quest, he will still have that damage in another quest appearance. It even carries over to free hunt and is shared amount ranks too. But if the weapons damage rating is high he will use his scythe far more, and the fact that he will only drop items on a Ultimate rank quest slaying makes it pointless to defeat him on lower ranks. Slaying animation High rank and G rank Death let's out a silent yet hallow cry as it drops its scythe. He gasps and moans before falling to the floor seemingly dead. But then Wisps of all types surround it and drag it into a deep portal below it, taking everything of him back to be restored..... Ultimate rank "Carves" ' ''Carves ' is loosely used as when defeated (Ultimate rank only), is disapates into ashes on the floor, which never respawns. Ultimate rank *'Death's robe': *'Death's scythe': *'Death's hand': *'Death's eye': *'Death's skull''': Breaks *Skull: In the next encounter it respawns. Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex Death has no organic flesh, meaning The Frenzy has no effect what so ever. Theme https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lWshzwDm2vU Trivia *Death is based of the creature of the same name in Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Category:Chaoarren Category:??? Category:Monster Creation